kgrpdafandomcom-20200214-history
Okmimi
A half breed were keronian who came to Earth looking for wolves. She's currently trying to be like the wolves, but she's not a good killer......yet. Appearence: '''Her skin is an aqua-ish color while her hat is blue. Her eyes are colored hazel and shaped like wolf eyes. She has two points in her hat, much similar to Pururu's, that turn into wolf ears when on Earth. On Earth, her tadpole tail also turns into a brown and tan wolf tail and she grows claws. This is because she is only half were (sounds much like Inuyasha, right? Wolena isn't very original). Okmimi's insigna is a blue wolf head with yellow eyes. '''Personality: '''Although she has wolf ears, wolf claws, a wolfie tail and a wolf insigna, her personality is more like a dog's. Most of the time, Okmimi is docile and kind. However, when she is angered, upset, or thinks someone is insulting her, she starts to talk rudely and may chase or threaten someone. Okmimi is prone to becoming lonely when she feels ignored. When this happens, she will move into an empty room/area far from the rest of the group. There are times when she doesn't mind being by herself, but only if she doesn't feel sad or the disire to be a part of whatever shenanigans is going on. Okmimi's bravery depends on the situation. If it for someone else's sake, Okmimi will be angry at the enemy enough to stand up and fight (or at least talk the enemy out of whatever he/she is doing). If it's for herself, she'll run away with her tail between her legs. Okmimi does get scared often and fights only if the situation makes her angry. Okmimi is tolerant of small children, but not so much with older people who act as if they were still small children. Okmimi is serious when it comes to work and goals. She tries to be feirce, badass and wolf like, but most of the time, she can't help but be stupid or sometimes (rarely) even cute. You can call her an assassin wannabe. '''Likes: '''Wolves, pekoponian animals, the moon, people who are nice enough to have her around, to sing, to draw, to be involved in shenanigans, to be alone (sometimes). '''Dislikes: '''Animal killers, being ignored, perfect people, mean people, vampires, people who act as if they were still small children. '''Birthdate: '''12/11 '''Weaknesses: '''Her fears, gets tired easily, sometimes slow with attacking, gets tricked too easily, when people think her wolf ears are cute and start rubbing them, she is vaunerable in the air, isn't a very good killer. '''Fears: Fears: Childbirth/egg laying, hights, anything with a perminent smile on it's face, being in the air. Creator: '''Okmimi is an original character made by and based on Wolena. '''If tropes were added to character pages... Animal Stereotypes - She's a "lone wolf". A very bad pun, I know. She actually does have evil thoughts once in a while, but never actually carries them through. Anti Hero - Not now, but I can see this happening in the near future due to jelousy of whoever the group of people she know pays most attension to. Apologizes A Lot- She'll often try to fix a problem, but only makes it worse. That's where this trope comes in. Berserk Button - Look at "Personality". Beware The Nice Ones- Look at "Personality". Corner Of Woe- She isolates heself when she feels ignored. See "Personality". Demoted To Extra- She's like a background character in most rps. No one pays attension to her...... Half Breed - Half Were, Half Normal keronian. I Am What I Am - She wishes to be a full were cause if she was full, she could turn into a wolf. No Good Deed Goes Unpunished - Okmimi likes to help people (she hasn't got much better to do except chase birds), but when it seems to her that people don't apriciate her trying to help (and sometimes even make her do their dirty work for them), Okmimi will snap. So now you've got this berserk wolf girl going insane and doing bad things ("People should've been nice to me when I was good. They were lucky back then, when I didn't take advantage of my having wolflike abilities. It's too late for them now!"). Either she will end up doing something so horrible, she'll snap out of her insane state and cry, or something bad will happen to her real friends and she'll have to save them. Either way, she goes back to normal and this eventually happens again. Petting Zoo People- Look at those ears! And that tail! Shy Blue Haired Girl- Often quiet, but very smart (most of the time). Unusual Ears - Should be obvious by now. 'Other things to know( mostly origins): ' *Wolena got most of the half were ideas from watching Inuyasha. *Okmimi originally had a power called The Wolf Rush, but Wolena started to think it made her too powerful and put that idea aside. *Okmimi was also originally Wolena's keronian self, but over time, Okmimi developed into her own character while still having some of Wolena's personality traits. Because of this, Wolena now claims that Okmimi is a different character, but is based off herself. *When Okmimi was still considered to be Wolena as a keronian, she didn't have a wolf tail and claws upon entering Earth. The idea of her being half were came to Wolena when she started watching Inuyasha again. You can also say that Okmimi's wolf ears are hidden under the bumps in her hat when on Keron. *If Okmimi was full were, she'd be able to turn into a wolf at will. Again, idea taken from Inuyasha. *Wolena still hasn't decided which side of the family Okmimi got her were half from. Lame, huh? *The red scarf Okmimi wears has no porpose. It just randomly shows up on neck when she goes from Earth the Keron. It's not like she was born with it, either. *Back at Keron, Okmimi has friends that are based off Wolena's real life friends. However, she never mentions them in the Rp group. *Wolena had alot ideas for Okmimi's past, most of them involving her family being killed, but she couldn't think of a proper way to bring Okmimi into the rp group with them because most of them ended with her being adopted by certain canon charaters. Because of this, Wolena had to go with a lame "My parents let me come to Earth" as an excuse to be on Earth with the other charaters. Wolena also feared that these possible backgrounds would be overdramatic for a character based off herself. *One of the possible pasts for Okmimi was that a criminal assassin kidnapped her and killed her family. This criminal person wiped Okmimi's memory and trained her to kill, making her a deamon of some kind. When the Keron forces discover the criminal's hideout, Okmimi killed the assassin and attacked the police. After a long battle, the Keron forces knock out Okmimi and take her to Keronian rehab. Being part of the Keron forces, Girodad (yeah, Giroro and Garuru's dad) convinces himself to take the girl home and train her to fight as a good guy. Okmimi, now under the care of Girodad, is now normal, but is also abit of sad soul being that she has no memory of her family. The problem with bringing this into the Rp group is that there was no Girodad at the time and even if there was, there was no way Wolena could've convinced him to act like Okmimi's mentor. Since Girodad is a canon character and not one of Wolena's orginal characters, the idea of him taking Okmimi under his wing ruined the whole story. Wolena could've replaced Girodad with Zeromama, but that wouldn't work either cause Zeromama's still a canon and that would mean Wolena'd have to roleplay with herself. *Okmimi also orginally had a crush on a feamale canon character (I'm not saying who, but most of you already know). Wolena even almost brought it into the Rp group, but decided not to due to fear of making it as bad as twilight. *Last one(Aren't you glad it's finally over?). Okmimi's name comes for the japanese word "Okami" meaning "Wolf".